


The Death of Sherlock Holmes

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York City isn't exactly Reichenbach Falls. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to hazel_eyes_86 in celebration of Birthday Week at LiveJournal's Castleland.

“That’s Sherlock Holmes!” Castle gleefully identifies their latest victim. He’s certainly dressed the part, in formal Victorian clothes and a deerstalker cap.

As the case progresses, Castle starts quoting Holmes incessantly and refers to Beckett as “Watson” in spite of her pointed looks. A local Holmsian fan group recognizes the victim, providing his real name.

When Ryan appears with the victim’s particulars, Castle snags the printout.

“Our victim was an English teacher.”

“Maybe some of his students were responsible. High school students get into some bad stuff.”

Castle shakes his head. “Not high school.”

“What then?”

“Elementary, my dear Watson.”


End file.
